


Unloved

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Brothers, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gimmelshtump, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Protective Younger Sibling, Rebellion, Running Away, Siblings, parental neglect, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll show you! You'll see! You-you want someone else to guard the yard? Fine!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T CARE! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL RUN INTO THE WOODS AND YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!" A tear trickled down his face as he ran off into the woods. "Nobody loves me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Protect You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99683) by lizbomb. 



> Just a quickie drabble I wrote after seeing lizbomb's fan art.

"Heinz! Heinz, where are you? Heinz!" His Father stood on the front porch of the house, calling for him. "Heinz, get back here! You're not done guarding the yard!"

The boy crouched down behind a nearby bush, cringing at the harsh words. He cautiously poked his head out, watching as his Father disappeared inside, slamming the door behind him.

He jumped out of the bush, tears streaming down his face as he shook a fist towards the closed door. "I'll show you! You'll see! You-you want someone else to guard the yard? Fine!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T CARE! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL RUN INTO THE WOODS AND YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!" A tear trickled down his face as he ran off into the woods. "Nobody loves me..."

* * *

 

"Where is Heinz?" Mama Doofenshmirtz walked over to her husband as he sat down in his favorite chair.

"Gone. Hiding." The man muttered something under his breath before looking towards the white dog in the corner. "Only Son, come."

The dog trotted over, obediently lying at his master's feet.

In a corner of the room, another boy, a few years younger than Heinz, sat playing with a stack of blocks. He looked up as his Mother walked over, affectionately patting him on the head.

"Oh Roger. You are my favorite son. You are such a good boy. Would you like some Doonkleberry stew for dinner?"

The boy stood up. "Mother, where's Heinz?"

She glared at the name. "That no good other son is missing. He is hiding from us."

"Shouldn’t we go after him?"

"Nicht," his father replied. "Heinz is useless; he will return home come morning."

"But--"

"No buts!" His father yelled, and Roger resigned himself to playing with his toys.

* * *

_Later that night_...

Roger took off his shoes, quietly tiptoeing into the hallway and out into the living room. He cautiously placed a foot down, cringing as the sharp creak of the floorboard seemed to echo off the walls.

He waited a moment, then breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he opened the front door, tiptoeing outside. He softly shut the door behind him, sitting down to put his shoes on before standing back up.

"Heinz. Heinz, where are you?" Roger began walking into the forest, pulling aside bushes and looking around trees. "Heinz, are you here? Say something." He frowned at the lack of response. "Or don't say anything; it's not like..." the boy trailed off, his ears perking up at the sound of crying coming from a log. "Seriously Heinz, of all the..." he bent down, finding his brother curled up inside.

"Heinz, come out of there."

"No."

"Heinz, come on." Roger's voice softened. "You shouldn't be out here; it's not safe."

"What do you care?" Heinz peered at him through red eyes. "You and Mama and Papa don't care about me."

"If I didn't care about you, then why am I here?"

"Mom and Dad sent you."

"They didn't."

"They-they didn't?" The crying subsided. "You-you mean you came and found me without them telling you?"

"Of course! I can't leave my brother behind!" Roger extended a hand to him. "Now come on; let me pull you out of there."

The other boy glared at him, but took his brother's hand, allowing himself to be helped out of the log.

"How did you get in there anyway?""

"It's my hiding spot."

Roger frowned. He went to respond, only to stop, his eyes trailing down to his brother's skinned up knee. "You're hurt."

"Sharp stick in the log."

"Can you walk?"

Heinz lifted up the dress, gingerly placing one foot in front of him. He paused, lip quivering as another tear fell and he shook his head.

"Come on." Roger squatted down, motioning for his brother to climb on.

"But, we're not safe. The Doonkleberry bats--"

"We'll be fine. They won't hurt you."

"They-they won't?" Heinz climbed onto his brother's back and Roger bit back a grunt as he stood up, placing his hands on his brother's waist, making sure the other boy didn't fall off.

He smiled. "Of course not. I'll protect you."

Heinz grabbed his shoulder, giving it a squeeze as they made their way home.


End file.
